Fate
by Serena3
Summary: My new Sere & Darien story. An assignment for Serena, a so called 'vacation' for Darien-same flight, same room..where could this lead to??
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: of course i don't own Sailor Moon, but i do own this story, so blah! (Sry about that, got a lil' carried away...)  
  
AN: ok people, here's my new fanfic, i know i haven't written anything for a while, but i had writers block. Now a few of you guys who have read my other story, "A Matchmaking Scheme" asked for an epilogue, and I'm sad to say that that probably wont happen, I'm just clean out of ideas for an epilogue for that story, but if you have any ideas, then send them to me (Lucky2810@aol.com) and I'll see if i can write an epilogue then. Also, if I could ask a favor of whoever is reading this, Please, please, please, read my two other stories!! "Royal Trouble" and "A Matchmaking Scheme" Both of em' are Sere & Darien and both are finished, please give them a try!! And remember to leave a review. Anyways I hope you like this one, please review!!   
  
' ' = What the character is thinking   
  
  
"Fate"  
  
You know, everyone always wonders if fate is real. If it really exists, or if it's just something someone made up to explain the unexplainable. Well maybe this story will prove that it really exists.  
  
  
'Oh crap I'm going to be late!' Serena Tsukino thought as she stopped her car at the red light. 'It's not my fault that this stupid article about peoples opinions on cloning and what they're gonna do about it took me so long!' Serena reasoned to herself. Yes, at 21 she was already a well-paid journalist. Writing was something that she was always good at. Minus the spelling and grammar mistakes of course. But these days, computers took care of that. She wore her hair up in its usual buns with two pigtails coming out of them. She had a royal blue business skirt suit on, which made her soft blue eyes stand out, and her makeup was light. "Finally it's green!" She yelled as she sped down the road. She pulled up in front of a high-rise building and got out of her car with a manila folder in hand. As soon as she locked her car, she ran through the double doors, which read "Tokyo times" above it, and went straight to the elevator and hit the 'up' button. 'Come on, hurry up' Serena thought to herself while she waited with 3 other people. Soon the elevator arrived and she hastily got in pressing the number 6. When the doors opened she ran into the hallway and didn't stop until she reached the 3rd door on the left. She stopped outside the doors and composed herself and fixed her hair a little bit. Serena walked inside casually and took her seat at the long table. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized to everyone, "I got caught in traffic." Serena managed a weak smile at her pathetic excuse. "It's alright," her boss, Sean said, "We're all used to your lateness by now Ms. Tsukino." Serena face flushed in embarrassment. "Now lets get on with it, shall we?" Sean started. "Hey Serena," Nick whispered, "You finish your story?" Serena sat two seats away from the end, where her boss sat, and Nick sat to her right. They were pretty good friends, their offices were right across from each other. "At the last minute," she whispered back. He chuckled in response, which then made his light dimples appear. Serena smiled. "Serena!" Sean bellowed from his chair. "Yes?" She replied, her head jerking up. "You'll be doing an article on new businesses and what the competition is like in these days for our magazine. You leave for eastern Tokyo in two days; your flight tickets and such are on your desk. I'll expect you to email me your notes on about your article a week and a half after your stay. The details of your assignment are with your tickets. By the way, have you finished your present article? I believe it was due today. And we can print it in our newspaper for tomorrow" "Yes" Serena answered as she passed the manila folder down. "And thank you," she added, excited that she'd get to do such a big article. 'Oh wow!' she thought to herself. Outside she maintained a calm countenance, but inside she was as giddy as a 14 year old again. Soon the meeting was over and everyone went on to his or her normal schedules.   
  
When Serena arrived at her desk, which was littered with papers and photographs of her family and friends, she saw a single white envelope on top. Serena rushed to it and tore it open. A folded piece of paper and a ticket fell out. She picked up the ticket, 'first class, alright!' "Hey Serena, congratulation on your new assignment." Nick said to her as he settled into his own office. "Thanks" she replied. "You do know that one of the reasons that Sean wants YOU to do this particular assignment is because of your people skills." Nick stated. "No, why would that even matter?" Nick sighed, and replied with "IF one of the companies agree to subscribe to our newspaper, or magazine, do you know what a big boost that'll be for us?" "But why didn't he tell me about all this?" Serena asked, totally confused. "Have you read that paper on your desk?" He asked quirking an eyebrow. Serena picked up the folded piece of paper, and started reading it. Sure enough in it, it explained that she was also there to try and get companies to subscribe to their newspaper or magazines. 'Great! I already have enough trouble with writing the article, but now i have to do this too.' Serena let out an exasperated sigh. She started making a list of what she should include in her article, and all the necessary details she'd need to know.   
  
  
'Just great!' Thought Darien Shields as he walked out of his office. 'Even if I try to take a vacation, i still have to do work while I'm there! Why the hell did I tell Aaron to send out all those quotations to those other companies? Now I've got meetings all through out my vacation!' "Hey boss here are your plane tickets." Aaron said as he rushed up to Darien and handed them to him. Aaron was a short 29 year old, with a shock of red hair and piercing gray eyes. "Thank you," Darien replied; "Take care of things while I'm away." Aaron was the assistant manager so he was the only one up for the job. "Sure thing boss," he replied, "Hope you have a good vacation." Darien smiled in acknowledgement and walked away. 'Yea sure I'll escape to the land of meetings!' He thought sarcastingly. Sure owning one of the biggest computer services made you rich, but it left you with no time to yourself. 'At least I'm traveling first class. Even though I hate flying.'   
  
  
Serena went home late that night; she had had a lot of paper work at the office. When she got to her cozy two-bedroom apartment, she took a long shower and changed into her PJ's. Serena started calling her friends, Mina, Lita, Ami and Rei about her assignment, and also to tell them that she couldn't make for their little get together next weekend.   
  
The next day went by pretty fast. She had planned on packing but ended up having dinner with her friends after work. As for Darien, he had taken the day of. He had packed his bags and readied the papers and such he may need for the meetings he had scheduled for the week. This took up most of his day.  
  
~*The Next Day*~  
  
Serena woke and looked at her bedside clock, which read 1:30 pm. "Oh Crap!" She yelled, "I'm gonna be late!" She threw the white fluffy covers of off her and jumped out of her queen size bed, trying to find her slippers. Serena took a quick shower, dressed and put her hair up into the usual "meatballs". She got out her black suitcase and threw it on the bed.  
As you enter her room, her bed is in the center. There's a balcony of to left off the room with sheer silver colored drapes, and there's a walk-in closet in the right corner of the room. There is a bathroom next to the walk-in closet.   
It took her about an hour to pack, and she ended up taking an extra duffle bag along. Her flight started at 9:00 pm, which was about 5 and half hours away. After she was sure that everything was set for her trip, she picked up her black cat which was sleeping at the end of her bed, got her (the cats') food bowl, liter box, and carrying cage. Since she didn't know how long she'd be away, Serena had decided to leave her cat, Luna, at her friend Ami's.  
  
  
~*At Ami's*~  
  
'Knock Knock Knock!' Ami's opened the door of the town house stayed in a couple of minute later. "Hey Ames!' Serena yelled giddily. "Hey Serena," Ami replied, "Come on in." Serena dropped all the things she had brought with her for the cat, including Luna. "Thanks for taking care of Luna while I'm away," Serena said politely. "Oh sure, no problem." Ami replied as she motioned for Serena to sit down.   
"Do you want anything?" Ami asked.   
"No I'm alright."   
"So... tell me more about this assignment of yours." Ami said as she took a seat next to Serena. It took a couple of hours for Serena to explain the ordeal, and by the time she was done she was starved.  
"Hey lets go out to lunch, I still have some time to spare before i have to leave for the airport."  
"Alright, that sounds good," Ami said.   
  
They had a late lunch/ early dinner and the Moonlight Cafe as they caught up on things. And it was soon decided that all of their friends needed to spend a weekend together to catch up on things. What with their busy lives, they barely saw each other anymore. About an hour later they said their goodbyes in front of the cafe and went their separate ways (Ami had come in her own car). Serena drove home, and parked her car in the garage nearby her building. It was 7:30 when she got inside her apartment. She got all her things ready and called a cab. It took about twenty minutes to get to the airport depending on traffic. At the airport she went through all the security things, and had her suitcase sent to the plane. She decided to carry her purse and duffel bag. 'Lets see, gate 16...' By the time she got there, they were boarding. Serena rushed over to the back of the line.  
  
Darien had gotten to the airport early and was the second one to board the plane. He had decided to take his laptop, and a small duffel bag on to the plane with him. 'No matter how elegant they try to make it, traveling is still traveling. At least i have a window seat.' He thought as he got comfortable in his seat and flipped through a National Geographic magazine that the stewardess had offered him.  
  
Serena boarded the plane and started searching for her seat. 'Lets see, seat 32A, 32A...' "May I help you to you seat mam?" A short red haired stewardess asked her. "Yes, please," Serena said as she handed her ticket to her. When they entered the first class cabin, the stewardess pointed to Serena's seat.   
"Will you be needing anything?" she asked politely.  
"No thank you, I'm fine," Serena replied as she walked in the direction the stewardess had pointed her.  
  
Serena got to her seat and dropped her duffel bag when she saw whom she'd be sitting next to. "Good lord not you!" She said surprised and a bit outraged. The man looked up to see who it was and you could only see the surprise on his face for a second before it was replaced by a quirky grin. "Gee meatball head, good to see you too!"  
  
  
  
  
The end! Well for chapter one at least Please review, leave thoughts ideas whatever! I want to know what you guys think of it so far. I know nothing that big happened yet, but this part was necessary. I'll have the next chapter out in a couple of days, until then, Ja!  
  
~*Serena*~  
  



	2. Coincidence?

Hey ppl, here's the next chapter, I know it's been a while, but i had writer's block! But I'm getting back into the habit now, so yea. Enjoy.....  
  
Fate, Chp2  
  
  
  
Hey ppl, here's the next chapter, I know it's been a while, but i had writer's block! But I'm getting back into the habit now, so yea. Enjoy.....  
  
Fate, Chp2  
  
  
'Oh my gosh, this is not happening to me, I do not have a seat NEXT to my arch-enemy!!' Serena thought as she frantically looked from her ticket to the small number printed on the overhead compartment. '32A' Look up, '32A'. Serena groaned and put her duffel bag in the overhead compartment. She looked down at Darien, who still had a quirky grin on his face, rolled her eyes and plopped down on the seat. "You know," she said a moment later, "after all this time I'd think a smart guy like you would know my name!"   
"I do know your name meatball head. I just don't use it."  
She let him see her frown and said "Why do I even bother!"  
  
Just then the captain came on the intercom and said that they would be taking off in a few minutes and asked everyone to fasten their seatbelts. Darien already had his on while Serena fumbled with hers. "How the hell do you work these things!" She said in agitation. Darien rolled his eyes.   
"Having some trouble meatball head?"  
"No!"  
He sighed reached over and started to do it for her. All the while saying, "See meatball head, you put the little end, into the big end, not so hard now is it?" Serena felt shivers go up her spine, he was so close! 'Stop it!' She though, 'this is Darien! You know the conceited jerk who always made fun of you when you were younger and who obviously still does?? Who just happened look totally hot when you saw him? Whoa, where'd that come from?? Ok fine, he's hot, and cute and utterly handsome. That's as far as I'm going!'   
"Jee thanks, even though I'm not some 4 year old!"  
"Could've fooled me" Darien said as he resumed his prior position.  
"OOF!" Serena turned her head away from him. 'I never did like airplanes...' The plane started moving, and when it was just taking off, Serena unknowingly scooted closer to Darien and had a death grip on Darien's arm.   
"Scared meatball head?" He asked looking down at her and quirking and eyebrow.   
"NO!" She she almost scream and pulled way from him immediately. Only to find herself into the same position about two seconds later. "Don't worry meatball head, it's just a hour and a half flight. Nothing's gonna happen, I promise" Darien said to her comfortingly. He put an arm around her shoulders when he noticed she was shivering, concern was written over his features. In a few minutes she calmed down. Neither moved from their position. Darien continued to read his magazine, and Serena leaned in, interested, and started reading it too.   
  
About fifteen minutes later......  
"Attention Passengers," the voice spoke over the intercom, "We have encountered some weather problems. A hurricane is on it's way inland, and for your safety, it is necessary for us to land at a different airport; fortunately, Shizuoka National Airport is only a few minutes away, we will be arriving there in a few minutes later."  
  
"Oh great!" Yelled Serena. "Don't worry Serena, everything will be ok," she said mimicking Darien's voice, or trying to at least. "Jee, great call there Dare!"  
Chuckling, "Calm down meatball head, its not as bad as it sounds. I travel a lot, they'll probably give us a hotel room and some free food."  
"Free food! Hmmm..... maybe this won't be so bad." Serena said. Darien started laughing, "You haven't changed, have you meatball head?"  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Serena yelled, turning at him.  
"Hey, relax. I think its good that you're still the way I remember."  
Their conversation was interrupted as the plane started to land, and Serena instinctively moved closer to Darien. They were told to wait at the gate, to receive further instructions on where they could stay.   
A few minutes later at the waiting room(where the gate was)...  
"May I have you attention everybody.." Somebody yelled from the front. "Please take a seat so I can explain what's going to be done."  
It took a few minutes for everyone to get seated and comfortable. It was a large room, a few people were by the windows that scaled the walls, and others were seated either on the chairs or sofa's placed around the room. Serena and Darien ended up sitting next to each other, partially because they didn't know anybody else, and also because Serena still tagged along with Darien. A person was standing on the front desk. She was short with long black hair. "Hello my name is Laura. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but because of the weather, all of you must spend the night at a hotel here, and the flight will take off again tomorrow at 3:00 PM. Arrangements have been made, and we have hotel rooms ready for you. Some will be staying at the Hilton hotel, just down the street, while others will be taken to another Hilton hotel by bus. It is only a few minutes away, you may arrange for transportation yourself, or even walk there. Directions will be given out. We have your room numbers, some of you will be sharing room, but don't worry, we put you together with either your family members or friends. The Hilton hotels have graciously offered shelter and food for all of you for this one night, please give your thanks to their staff when you reach there. Now please form a line, and keep your ticket ready, we have an envelope for all of you with rooms, so for families, only one person needs to come up. Inside you will find your plane tickets for tomorrow."  
Most of the people got up and formed a line from the front desk, Serena stood behind Darien, with her ticket in hand.  
"See meatball head," Darien turned around and said, "told you, free food and a place to stay, its not so bad."  
"Yea I suppose not, It'll get better once you stop calling me meatball head!" She replied; Darien just laughed and turned back around.  
Soon it was Darien's turn, he handed his ticked to the stewardess standing there, whom then started to sort through a stash of envelopes. A minute later she found the envelope with the number of Darien's seat number, 32B written on top. "You'll be sharing a room with you friend who sat next to you, seat 32A." The stewardess said as she handed Darien the envelope. Serena was immediately next to him, leaning in and looking at the envelope. Sure enough, the numbers 32A and 32B were scribbled on top. Darien let out an audible sigh, while Serena just groaned.  
  
  
  
The End!  
For now...I know it's short, but I've kept ppl waiting long enough. Next chapter will be up soon. If you have any ideas for my story then please, email me(Lucky2810@aol.com). If I use your idea, i'll give you credit. Well i hope you liked it so far, remember, review. Till next time, Ja!  
~*Serena*~ 


	3. Fate, or just bad luck?

OK, chapter 3 is here! I know I take forever writing these things, but be patient with me alright! And besides, while you wait, you can read my other stories- Royal Trouble and A matchmaking Scheme!! Well enjoy!  
  
Fate- Chapter 3  
  
  
"How the hell did this happen?!" Serena asked, looking outraged. Darien's only reply was, "I don't know." They decided to ask the stewardess after she was done handing out the other envelopes.   
  
About twenty minutes later, everyone had their room numbers, and people were starting to leave. Darien went up to the stewardess who had handed the envelopes out and asked to speak to her for a minute.  
"Is something wrong?" She asked as she flipped her long black hair over her shoulder.  
"uh…well yea," he replied, "You see me and the person sitting next to me are put into the same room, and we weren't exactly traveling together."  
"Yea and there is no way i'm spending another waking moment I want to spend with this jerk off!" Serena piped up from behind Darien. Darien gave her a look which made her get quiet.  
"Oh well The stewardess that was in your section was the one that assigned people together into rooms. Perhaps you should talk to her." And then she was gone.  
"Well lets try and find that red haired lady." Darien said as he let out a long sigh.  
  
A couple minutes later Serena was waving Darien over to the front desk. The short stewardess with red hair was there as well.  
"Hello mam, my name is Sheila. IS there a problem?"  
"Yes there is a BIG problem," Serna said, putting the emphasis on "big." "You see you roomed me with this man here," she motioned to Darien, "and well we aren't traveling together so by any chance could you give us separate rooms?"  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry, you two looked like such a cute couple, and so i thought you were traveling together since you looked so close. Gosh I'm sorry there aren't any more rooms available, I can try to make new arrangements, but It's going to be very difficult."  
"Great now what do we do?!" Serena turned and asked Darien.  
"How do I know meatball head?" That comment got him an infuriated look from Serena.  
"Look you take the room, I'll try and find another hotel or something." Darien sighed.  
"Oh no no sir, we can't let you do that," Sheila came in, "It's the airline's rule that if something like this happens, that we treat you to all accommodations! You two seem to know each other well, if it's not too much to ask, could you by any chance share the room? We could have some more blankets and sheets brought in so that one of you can have the couch. Besides it's only for one night..."   
"I suppose so, what do you say meatball head? I won't talk to you, you don't bother me, and we'll get a long fine. Besides lets save these airline people some trouble."  
"Fine," replied Serena.  
  
~*At the hotel*~  
Serena and Darien checked in and got on the elevator to go up to the 11th floor.  
"Let's see, room number 264..." Darien mumbled as he stepped out of the elevator.  
"Just so you know you get the couch," Serena humphed at him.  
'Well this doesn't seem so bad,' thought Serena as she entered their room behind Darien. The living room was spacious and elegant. There was a kitchen to the directly to the left when you entered. A entertainment system, including a TV stood in the back right hand corner of the room, while at the back left hand corner there was a fireplace. A white couch and coffee table were placed in front of the TV. Adorning the coffee table was a bowl of fruit. A recliner and a beautiful rug stood in front of the fireplace. Of to the right there was a set of double doors that led to the bedroom. The bedroom itself was extremely spacious and included a closet and bathroom.   
After they had settled in, and Serena made it clear that the bedroom was hers, Darien sat down to watch some T.V. while Serena romped through the kitchen trying to find some food.  
"So meatball head, what have you been doing the past few years, manage to pass high school?" Darien called to her.  
"As for your info, I'm a successful journalist for the Tokyo Times, and the name is Serena! I would think you would've got that one down by now smarty."  
"I know your name, but i prefer your nickname better."  
"I don't!" Serena yelled back.  
"Good lord we have to stop fighting like kids. So tell me why you're headed for Kyoto," Darien asked, changing the subject.  
Serena walked out of the kitchen, and took a seat next to him on the couch. "I have to do an article about the competition in businesses these days. Plus my boss wants me to try and get a company to subscribe to our newspaper or magazine. Why are you headed for Kyoto?"  
"Vacation," he replied, "To the land of meetings. I'm the owner of a computer business, and this is supposed to be my break, but I have meetings scheduled all throughout it."  
"Hey you own a business?! Wanna subscribe to our newspaper? Or magazine? They're both very helpful."  
"Give me a good reason as to why I should and you have a deal. Until then, lets go and grab a bite to eat."  
"Hey that's right! Free food!" Serena yelled as she jumped up and went in search for her shoes, the deal completely forgotten.  
Darien started laughing, "You still haven't changed have you meatball head?"  
  
The End!  
For now… hoped you guys enjoyed it. I know it's short….but send feedback and suggestions! 


	4. New Hope

Hello everyone! I have yet another short chapter for all of you. Thank you for being patient:) I will have the next one up soon, or at least I'll try. Hope you're all enjoying this!  
'...' - What the character is thinking  
Fate- Chapter 4  
  
Darien started laughing, "You still haven't changed have you meatball head?"  
  
~*About 10 minutes later*~  
"Ok, since we're obviously stuck together for a while, and also because I don't know anyone else here, we might as well try to make the best of it right?" Serena asked Darien as they walked down the hallway towards the elevator.   
"Sure thing meatball head."  
"And by the way, just don't call me meatball head- the name's Serena."  
Darien chuckled, "Don't worry, besides it's probably best if we don't bicker like teenagers."  
They walked into the hotel restaurant, and took a seat at the corner table. The room was extremely nice, soft candle lighting, and flowers on each table. The carpet was a deep burgundy, complemented by the soft brown-cushioned chairs and wood tables with a pure white tablecloth hanging over them. Serena and Darien gave their orders to the short brown-haired waiter named John that had just approached them. Serena, getting tired of the silent awkwardness tried to start a conversation...  
"So Darien how's life been going for you?"  
"Busy, you?"  
"Busy."  
'Well there goes that attempt' thought Serena. She started playing with the napkin in front of her, and suddenly the light floral imprint on the table became quite amusing to her. Darien, noticing her discomfort, started talking.  
"I hope your husband won't get too upset that you had to share a room with another guy."  
"Oh well you don't have to worry, I'm not married, single. Hope your wife won't give you any trouble."  
"Don't worry. I'm single still. Besides I don't have time for girls."  
"And why is that? Are we all so much trouble for the 'great Mr. Shields who just happens to have all the money in the world' to handle?"  
Laughing he said, "No it's not that, just haven't found anyone worth spending time with. And for your information I don't own all the money in the world...just a good portion of it." That got a laugh out of both of them. From that point, the conversation took a turn. They talked about what they had done the last few years, Serena talked about her family and friends.... Darien told her about his past.  
"No wonder you seemed so closed up, gosh Darien I'm so sorry. Why don't you ever tell me they died? You know I would've been there for you."  
"Well I only told my best friend Andrew about it. Besides I didn't need people's pity, I was fine on my own. And anyways, if I remember correctly, you were always a bit busy yelling your head off at me," Darien chuckled.  
"Hey that should tell you something, it's not like you didn't deserve me yelling at you after all that teasing!"  
Darien started laughing, "Well I'm sorry, but I've never met anyone in my life who's failed so many tests!"  
"Oh shut up." Serena said as she threw her napkin at him. Then she started laughing too.  
In Darien's mind the sound of her laughter was melodious. 'Gosh I sure do wish I'd run into her everyday like before.'  
"Darien?" Serena asked him, "Why'd you suddenly go off to college in America?"  
"Um...because something here was threatening my plans. Besides I had gotten the scholarship a few weeks before I left, just something held me back. Yet I finally got the will power to leave, and so I did."  
"What was it that held you back?"  
"Uh someone extremely special."  
"Oh...." Serena's eyes were suddenly cast down. And was that a hint of disappointment in there? 'Nah it couldn't be,' Darien thought.  
"Besides I'm sure you didn't miss me too much," said Darien. It was a sorry attempt to hear he laugh again. 'Good lord I'm flirting with her!'  
"You'd be surprised." Was her simple reply, which caught him totally unawares.  
"Serena I wanted to say sorry for all the teasing and everything, it was all sort of a joke I guess, but I never meant any of it to hurt you."  
Serena's head jerked up, and her eyes went wide. "Y...you...you just called me Serena?! I thought I'd never live to see the day!" Darien started laughing, "Well there's a first time for everything right?"  
Just then, the waiter appeared again with two trays of food, and two drinks. After he had left, the two started eating.  
"Woo, I'm starved...." Serena said as she dug into her Alfredo chicken dish.  
"Well that's nothing new," Darien commented dryly.  
"Oh shub ub!" Serena said with a mouthful of food.  
Darien realized exactly why he had left for a college in America at that precise moment. Serena has everything he's missing. She's so full of life and love, something he hasn't has the privilege of.  
"Serena...um if you won't mind that is, I was wondering if maybe, and I know I don't have a right to ask this of you seeing as how I acted like a total jerk around with all the teasing and everything, but um.... perhaps we could....could start over, ya know? And be friends...?" Well he thought to sound confident, but when he started talking, nothing was held back.   
"Of course Darien! Besides I already forgave for the teasing...no biggy. And I think we got off on the wrong foot anyway."  
"Haha, you can say that one again."  
'Phew, well that wasn't so hard,' thought Darien. 'Gosh, I'm so lucky to have someone like her in my life. Why didn't I ever let her see that?'  
  
'Well this is turning out for the better,' thought Serena. 'Wow he wants to be friends, maybe by some miracle, in the future, he'll want us to be more. At least he trusts me enough to tell me so much about him. I wonder who that special person he was talking about is?'  
  
The End! Next chapter will be up soon, I promise! Till then Ja! And remember how much I crave reviews!!! 


	5. No Joy Without Sorrow

Ok next chapter, here it is… See, I'm getting faster at these things aren't I? ;)   
Fate- No Joy Without Sorrow  
  
'Gosh, I'm so lucky to have someone like her in my life. Why didn't I ever let her see that?'  
  
'Well this is turning out for the better,' thought Serena. 'Wow he wants to be friends, maybe by some miracle, in the future, he'll want us to be more. At least he's trusting me enough to tell me so much about himself. I wonder who that special person he was talking about is?'  
  
After dinner, they picked up a movie, A Few Good Men, and went back up to their room.  
"Have you seen this yet?" Serena asked Darien as he was putting the video in the VCR.  
"Yea it's really good, have you?"  
"I've seen parts..."  
Well Serena didn't really see any more of the movie than she already had. They were up the whole night, talking about their views on this and that, getting to know each other better. Serena found out how much of an insecure person Darien really was.  
"Why share all this juiciness with me?" She had asked him, after he shared his fears about life and relationships to her.  
"Because I feel that I can trust you to not pity me, and to understand." He replied.  
"I'm glad," she smiled back.  
"Oh do you know that Andrew and Rita are getting married?" He asked out of the blue.  
"Yea, I got an invitation. About time he popped the question right?"   
"Seriously, so are you going to go?"  
"Yep, I promised him I would."  
Andrew had been Darien's best friend, and like an older brother to Serena. He had finally asked his longtime girlfriend Rita, to marry him.  
"Well, then, I guess I'll see you there." Darien said as he rewarded her with a sweet smile.  
"I wanna see the look on Andrew's face when he sees that we're not fighting"  
Darien chuckled, "Yea, that'd be great. Hey listen, I hear that there's this really nice restaurant a couple blocks away, um I was wondering if you'd want to go there for lunch tomorrow?"  
"Of course!" Serena replied. 'Wow, does this count as a date?' She pondered quietly.  
"Great, we catch a taxi back to the airport from there. Till then I guess if you wanted to go shopping or something..."  
"No way!" Serena screeched, "I did not just hear the great, oh so controlled Darien Shields suggest that we go shopping! Oh this is too good of a chance to miss!"  
"Well it's not like there's anything else to do. Besides I'll be super busy when we get to Kyoto, so no time like the present to spend time with an amazing new friend." Darien smiled.  
Serena was caught of guard by that comment. 'Oh if only we could be more than just friends' she thought desperately...'At least we're getting of too a good start.'  
Darien looked down at his watch, "Good lord it's 3:00 a.m.!"  
"Really?" Serena asked, and the sudden urge to yawn overtook her. "I guess I better get some sleep, you should too," she told him.  
They got ready for bed; Serena helped Darien set up the sofa bed. 'Oh how I wouldn't mind falling asleep in his arms...' she thought. 'Gosh I have to watch myself with these emerging thoughts.'  
"Well I guess this is goodnight," he said to her. 'Lord I sound as if I'm leaving after a date' he thought. They were standing in the doorway at the bedroom.  
"I guess so," she replied, "sweet dreams."  
"You too." He didn't know what initiated his next action, but he did know that he wasn't sorry for it either.   
Before Serena knew what was happening, Darien's lips brushed hers, for a mere second, and then he was back at his original stance.   
"Goodnight," he whispered, and he turned around and walked over to the couch.  
"Night," Serena said with a smile on her still tingling lips. Their eyes caught, and they smiled at each other, before she turned and went to her own bed.  
  
Darien sighed as he entered Serena's bedroom. It was almost 10:30 a.m.   
Serena woke up to smell of hot coffee.... and was that blueberry pancakes?? After a few groggy moments, she heard that faraway voice that was calling her name, get closer, and closer, and closer still....  
  
"Serena, Serena wake up, wake up." Darien repeated over and over. 'This girl is impossible,' he thought.  
  
Her eyes flew open, they had a bemused expression in them, and as usual they captivated him.  
  
"It's almost 11," he said, "I thought you might want a little breakfast?"  
"Oh you are the best!" She squealed and grabbed the tray from him.  
  
They sat there on the bed eating and talking. Darien had opened the curtains, the sunshine was pouring in with the promise of another beautiful day.  
"Darien?" Serena had finally gotten up the nerve to ask him.  
"Yes?"  
"How did you survive in an orphanage for that long, without any family?"  
He let out a heavy sigh. His only reply was, "The sun has the courage to rise everyday, doesn't it?"  
Serena, wanted to take him into her arms then and there and comfort him all she could. Instead she merely leaned over and gave him a hug, which he accepted whole-heartedly. The tender moment ended soon after that.  
They finished eating, and Serena got up, took her shower, brushed her teeth, and did her hair.  
They stopped at many stores on the way over to the restaurant. Darien had bought a few books in this bookstore. While Serena bought a cute little light that clips on the pages of a book, and makes it easier to read. 'I know Ami would love this!' She thought to herself as she purchased the mini-lamp.   
"Oooh Darien, look!" Serena said as she rushed over to a jewelry store. "Come on, just one peek..."  
Darien just sighed, and followed the meatball headed blonde in.   
  
Serena walked around the whole store, 'ooing and ahhing' over this and that through the glass showcase. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a locket in the shape of the star. (AN: anyone guess what it is???) She asked the clerk to take it out for her. It had a crescent moon and start on top of it.   
"It's so beautiful," she whispered.  
"That's not the best thing about it either," the clerk replied. He reached over and opened the locked. A sweet haunting melody floated out.  
Darien who was across the room, noticed the sound, and started walking over to where Serena was.  
  
"How much is it for?" He heard her ask.  
"$17,650 madam," was the clerk's reply.  
Serena's eyes widened at the price, and handed it back to him. She turned around and saw Darien walking towards her.  
"Lets go," she said, and walked out the door.  
"Serena, hold up!" Darien yelled after her. She turned around...  
"Uh um why don't go ahead to the restaurant, it's at the corner, and I'll be right there." Darien said, sounding rushed.  
"Why what's the problem?" She asked him, concern over her features.  
Darien simply held up his pinky finger, smiled sheepishly and rushed back into the Jewelry store. Serena simply shook her head, and kept walking down the street. Darien emerged a few minutes later, with an extra bag in his hand. The sales clerk bid him a good day, and another thank you for the purchase.  
"Jee couldn't hold it for another two seconds?" Serena said sarcastically as Darien approached the table she'd picked out.  
"Well ya know, nature calls...."  
They placed their orders, and started up a conversation. Serena realized that Darien seemed a bit uncomfortable.  
"Um, sere?" He asked tentatively..  
"Yea?"  
"Do you mind if I tell you something?"  
"Of course not Dare"  
She didn't know when they started using nicknames, but it came naturally.  
"Uh... never mind, it's nothing."  
"Oook..." Serena knew not to probe anymore.  
The lunch went by pretty fast after that, it was almost 3:00 and they had to be at the airport soon. Darien quickly paid the bill, and hailed a cab.  
  
  
  
He should have noticed something about the way the cab pulled up to the curb, but he dismissed any suspicions he had in his mind when Serena started getting in the car. They told the driver their destination- the ride seemed to be going fine.  
  
Seemed to be.  
  
"What's that awful smell?" Serena asked making a face.  
There was a red light ahead, but the driver, apparently a woman, wasn't slowing down.   
"Excuse me miss, there's uh um...intersection coming up...."  
  
Perhaps she didn't hear.  
  
The cab gained speed just as a jeep was going across the intersection. It hit the cab at the front passenger side; the cab spun out of control, and was headed towards the street light at the corner.   
The light and sound was so blinding, Serena didn't notice when Darien picked her up and threw her to the other side of the seat...  
Then there was a blasting sound, maybe glass shattering? And all was silent.  
Serena opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that she was in Darien's previous spot. She looked over to where she once was, and what she saw horrified her...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Darien.  
His head was almost hanging out of the window, over the broken glass. There was blood trickling down the side of his face; his neck was bruised as well.   
"Oh my gosh..." she whispered.  
"Darien! Darien please wake up," Serena frantically scooted over to him, tried to see if he was still breathing. 'O lord please, please...' Were the words that went through her head. Serena was too terrified to notice anything else going on around her.  
She didn't hear the blowing horns, the ambulance, and the police sirens...none of it. The only thing she saw was Darien. She saw how he wasn't responding...and the color was draining from his face.  
  
End  
Ahhh don't hate me!! Ok people; tell me what you think of this:) Reviews are always welcome!!! JA NE!  
~*Serena*~ 


	6. Cruel Fate?

Ok ppl, here is the much awaited next chapter, hope you enjoy! It's a bit short, but you know- school gets in the way!   
' ' - What the character is thinking  
  
Fate Chp. 6: Cruel Fate?  
  
  
Serena was too terrified to notice anything else going on around her.  
She didn't hear the blowing horns, the ambulance, the police sirens...none of it. The only thing she saw was Darien. She saw how he wasn't responding...and the color was draining from his face.  
  
  
"Miss?" Dr. Davidson, a short stout man with a flop of brown unruly hair, asked as he approached a very nervous Serena.  
Serena immediately jumped from her seat on the bench, The hallway was long, and the smell was unbearable.  
"Yes," she said tentatively. Dreading the news the doctor was about to give her.  
  
After the accident, Serena wouldn't let the ambulance leave with Darien without her in it as well. She didn't give a damn about the drunken cab driver. Besides the driver was dead. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks while she saw them fighting to save Darien's life. He still hadn't woken up. She's been waiting in the hospital for two and a half hours now. To Serena that seemed longer than eternity.  
  
"I believe you are that young man's friend?" The doctor asked her.  
"Yes," Serena replied, wishing he'd get to the point.  
"Is there any chance you know how to contact any of his family members? We couldn't find any information about them."  
"I'm his only family member that's why." It was a simple, blunt, and honest reply.  
"But miss, you're not directly related..." The doctor trailed off.  
"Look sir, I'm his fiancée! Please tell me what's going on! He doesn't have any other family and please just tell me if he's alright or not!" She knew it was a lie, but it seemed as if the doctor wasn't going to give her any information about Darien's condition if she had said otherwise.  
"Follow me," he said. The doctor noticed the distress, and decided that it was only fair for her to know what happened.  
He led her into a small office and asked her to take a seat across the mahogany table.  
"Your fiancée is alright. In terms that he's still alive and breathing."  
Serena sighed and closed her eyes.  
"But...."  
Her eyes flew open. At that moment she started seeing all the worst scenarios her mind could come up with. 'Please lords just keep him alive and well...' She silently prayed.  
  
"He's in a coma."  
The first brick hit.  
"We uh... we don't know if he's going to be able to pull out of it and survive."  
The second one sent her world crashing.  
Serena's eyes desperately searched the doctor's; trying so hard to find a solution to all of this, as well as a reason to why these things happen.  
This is what he hated about his job. Dr. Davidson sighed, and continued....  
"You see, he suffered an extreme head injury. We haven't found any real permanent damage such as paralysis, but the only way the body knows how to react to these kinds of situations is by shutting off. Or in other words- entering a coma. Sometimes the brain recovers, at other times; it might just shut of completely. Thus killing the patient."  
  
(AN: I know, I'm probably getting this doctor stuff wrong, but hang with me, and improvise!)  
  
  
At first Serena didn't know how to react. Then the full impact of the situation hit her. 'Oh my god, this is my fault! Darien's fighting for his life BECAUSE of me!'  
"There, ahem, there is a chance that he'll wake up and survive right?" Serena asked the doctor while she tried to regain composure and find her voice again.  
"Yes, surely- just in this case we're not sure how far the damage in the brain is or how it's going to affect his body. But we do have hope that he'll survive. Yet if he doesn't come out of the coma soon, and we see no improvement, perhaps we'll have to reconsider his condition."  
"May I, may I go and see him? Can I please just stay here with him, see if anything happens?"  
"Of course, though visiting hours are over at 10:00p.m. His room is 264."  
"Thank you doctor..." He probably didn't hear her; she was out of the room.  
  
  
Serena sat by his bed, simply looking at his face. She didn't know whether to cry, keep up hope, or just crawl in a hole somewhere. 'It's all my fault,' she thought, 'If I hadn't wanted to go shopping, or if I had realized that that smell was actually alcohol…' She let out a small sigh. 'Please Darien, make it through this… You're the strong, controlled Mr. Shields!' Another tear escaped. Then another. Serena bowed her head and prayed. There seemed to be nothing else left to do.   
  
After a while she looked up, the clock across the room read 9:30. 'I guess we missed our planes,' she thought bitterly. Darien still hadn't woken up. The only thing that reassured Serena was the occasional beep of his heart. Seeing that her prayers weren't answered, and he hadn't improved sent Serena into hysterics. 'Gosh what if he dies? What'll I do then? Haven't I always been wishing for his love and friendship? And now when I'm close to attaining it, I'm almost loosing him! The worst thing is that it's my fault. I'm the one that deserves to be on that bed, not him. He's a better person than me, he's one of the few people that don't make the world seem all bad and evil. Oh you're strong and determined, I know you can make it through this. I promise you God I'll become a nun if I have to, just please… Come Darien please open your eyes, tell me that everything will be alright…'  
"Please," she sniffed, "open those eyes for me." Serena had started talking out loud; perhaps in a pathetic attempt to find comfort and hope.  
Tears were streaming down, 'I can't loose him! He's my beloved Darien. Oh If I had told him how I felt earlier.'  
"Please Dare, just open your eyes…Just for one moment…one moment…."  
  
End! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can manage promise. In the meantime, tell me whaat you think of it so far! 


	7. No Reason.

Ok hello everyone! Wow thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad so many people like this story, hehe. Ok now i probably just jinxed myself, but I'll get over it. Well here it is- chapter 7. Sorry I took so long.  
  
  
Fate- Chapter 7: No Reason  
  
  
Tears were streaming down, 'I can't loose him! He's my beloved Darien. Oh If I had told him how I felt earlier.'  
"Please Dare, just open your eyes…Just for one moment…one moment…."  
  
  
~*Serena's POV*~  
His eyes didn't open. Not that night. Of course the nurses made me leave the hospital-   
visiting hours were over. I had come back to the hotel a few minutes ago. The memories of our good times here together haunt me, even though there were only a few. Small moments are the best. It's 12:00 p.m. After leaving the hospital I wandered aimlessly through the streets. It was as if my mind was blank, there were so many things that I wanted to figure out, and then so many things which I didn't even want to address. ::Sigh:: Why do things like this happen? Everything was going so well and now this... I suppose I'd better call my boss and leave message saying that I'll be delayed from completing my assignment.  
~Thirty minutes later~  
I knew that there was no way that I'd be able to sleep. I'd already told the manager of the hotel that I'd be staying a few days extra, plus i went to the airport to pick up our bags; so I might as well start settling into the place. I had just started putting away all the things I had bought that day. Then I came to Darien's bag.   
I started to put his things away; I've never felt so lost before. It should be me in that hospital bed, not him.   
Hm... He had bought something from that Jewelry store....  
Curiosity won out and I opened the small white box. What I saw brought tears to my eyes for the hundredth time that day. As I opened the precious locket, the oh so bittersweet melody floated out. I shut the Star-locket and put it away before I lost total control. After I had finished putting our things away, I just sat there in front of the fireplace. Staring into the dancing flames as they went up and down. I tried to think up of an explaination as to why the accident happened. Why he saved me...who he bought the locket for? Our friendship was just starting, maybe we're just not meant to be together at all? Why is my luck so bad?? Oh and how can I think about my self? What about him?? The one lying there fighting for his life BECAUSE of me???? That thought brought more tears, and eventually I fell asleep to the blurry vision of dancing flames.  
~Next Morning~  
The first thing I did was call the hospital to see if he'd come out of the coma yet. No such luck. I couldn't bring myself to go there again, I wasn't ready to see the helpless condition I'd put him in.   
No matter what I tried I just couldn't get Darien of my mind. I even sent out information packets about the Tokyo Times to the local businesses. Perhaps I can get some work done instead of just feeling pitiful.   
Oh but what's the use! I love him and I need him, I've known that ever since he left for college. ::sigh:: I finally gave in and went back to the hospital. No sign of improvement for Darien yet. I took his hand as I sat by the bed and tried to memorize every feature of his face. Pointless thought, because he was already etched in my memory. For the whole day I prayed and asked for a miracle. My prayers weren't answered. And no matter how hard I tried, I really could find no reason as to why any of this happened.  
  
The next few days went by in a haze. It was a routine, I'd try to distract myself and find productive things to do…. but I'd always end up next to his hospital bed. Darien still hadn't improved and each night I cried myself to sleep asking for forgiveness for whatever sins of mine he's being punished for.  
I found my self in the hospital again. It had been five days since the accident, and Darien was still in the coma. As I sat by him, I finally said the words I had been longing to say to him ever since he had moved to America. I told him I loved him more than anything else in the world, and I told him that I'd do anything for him if he'd just come back.  
  
~*END Serena's POV*~(Back to narrator)  
  
"Please Darien, I've gotten down on my knees and begged, there's nothing else I can do! Come back, even for just a moment, give me some indication that you'll be all right. Please baby, I can't loose you!" It was a pitiful attempt to see if he'd respond.   
  
Nothing.  
  
Serena turned around to leave; it was almost end of visiting hours.  
  
Something rustled in the background…  
  
"Me…meat…. ball head?"  
  
END  
Ok yea I know that was a bit korny but I still hoped you guys enjoyed. Since it's the weekend- plus no homework, I'll have the next chapter up soon, so tell me what you think in the meantime! Or read one of my other stories- that always works J  
Ja ne! 


	8. Answered Prayers

I'm back with the next chapter ::smiles:: About time right? Sorry, just got caught with some school stuff, ::gag:: Anyway hope you guys enjoy.....  
  
  
Fate: Chp.8  
Answered Prayers  
  
  
Serena turned around to leave; it was almost end of visiting hours.  
  
Something rustled in the background…  
  
"Me…meat…. ball head?"  
  
  
"It's a miracle he survived and woke up from his coma. We were loosing hope. He's a lucky guy." Dr. Davidson was talking to Serena as they both walked towards Darien's room. He had recovered from his coma about thirty minutes ago. As soon as Serena heard him say "meatball head" she called some nurses in. "We just have to run some tests," the doctor continued, "and if everything goes well, then I suppose he'll be ready to leave soon.'  
  
~*Serena's POV*~  
'Oh my gods, thank you so much! It is such a relief he's going to be all right, oh Darien, I knew you'd make it! (A.N well not really but anyway, on with the story!). ::Sigh:: Hey! he called me meatball head! Oh well I suppose this is the one time where I was jumping for joy at the sound of that name.'  
~*End Serena's POV*~  
  
They entered Darien's room; he was sitting up against the back of the bed.   
"Hello Mr. Shields, how are you feeling?"  
"Uh, a bit dazed, but I think I'm alright."  
"Well that's alright. You've been through a lot, from what I hear about that accident, you're quite the hero," Dr Davidson said, nodding towards Serena. She was standing against the back wall, her head down.  
"Now all we need to do is run a few tests, get some cat-scans and if everything turns out alright, you should be able to leave tomorrow evening. Well I'll give the two of you some moments. A nurse will be coming by soon." Dr. Davidson finished with a smile as he left the room.  
  
"Sere?"  
Serena walked slowly over to the chair adjacent to the bed, and took seat.  
Her head shot up and tears were evident in her eyes. "Darien I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this, it's all my fault!"  
"Serena none of this is your fault! What happened, happened, right?"  
"Yea but if it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have been here. And what the hell were you thinking switching places in the car just to protect me?"  
"I was thinking exactly that," he replied, "to protect you."  
"But why?" Serena asked in almost an inaudible voice.  
"I suppose it was instinctive, I didn't want to see you get hurt."  
Serena smiled and took his hand, "Thank you."  
"What are friends for right? By the way," he started, "shouldn't you be in Kyoto by now?"  
"You were more important than any assignment, though now I suppose you'll have to subscribe to our magazine," She said, lightening the mood a little.  
The nurse walked in then, and asked Darien to follow her into a small office across the hall. Serena had to wait a couple of hours till the tests were done.   
"Hello, my name's Kim. Your friend should be able to leave by 6:30 tomorrow evening, if everything shows up fine in the X-rays. Will you be coming by to pick him up?" The nurse asked Serena while she made Darien's bed.  
"Yes I suppose so."  
Serena left soon after that. She was finally able to get a full night's sleep. The next day she checked to see the flight schedule for Kyoto so that her and Darien wouldn't have to put of their work much longer. There was one the next evening that they could probably make if he was feeling up to it. She called Darien's company, and tpld Aaron that his boss was all right now. She had called the company a few days ago to tell them about the accident from Darien's business card. Good thing he kept a few in his wallet. She didn't know whether to call a cab or just walk to the hospital. She wasn't sure if Darien wanted to take a cab so soon after the accident. After making a few arrangements with the hotel to stay a couple more days, she walked to the hospital and took a change of clothes for Darien.  
"Ready to go?" Serena asked Darien as she entered his room.  
"Yep, the doctors said I'm good as new, thanks to somebody's well wishes," he said winking towards her.  
Serena flushed, "So you heard about that huh?" Serena handed him the clothes.  
"Oh? The fact that you were here everyday? Yes I heard that," he turned around before he entered the bathroom, "And you don't know how flattered I am."  
"Well don't fill yourself up too much." 'Jeez Serena, at least try and be nice to the guy, he just woke up from a coma for gods sake!' Serena was scolding herself mentally.  
"By the way," she called after him, "Do you want to take a cab, or can you walk?"  
"Uh I think fresh air will do me good..."  
Serena chuckled, "That's what I thought too. By the way, There's a flight from here to Kyoto tomorrow evening, 7:00 p.m., are you up to it?"  
"Yea," Darien replied, "besides I hate being pampered over, I'm glad I can get outa here."  
They left the hospital soon after that; Darien paid whatever bill he had at the front desk, besides, his insurance covered most of the costs. On the way home, they talked about why some things happen, after a long argument they settled on the fact that while there was a reason for some things, others were just a stroke of bad luck.  
"Well since you've been a good strong boy, I'll fix you dinner tonight," Serena volunteered.  
"Lord help me, I'll probably be back in that hospital before the night's over!"  
Serena playfully punched him the arm, "Hey don't kid around about things like that." She said, trying to be serious. She then proceeded to tell him that she'd taken care of the hotel reservations and that she'd informed his company about the condition over here.  
"Wow Sere, I didn't know you could be so responsible..."  
"Yea well, I guess you're just missing out on your meatball head time, huh?"  
"Since when did we start liking that name?" Darien asked her as he entered their hotel room.  
"Since we started liking you," was her simple reply. Darien's eyes grew in shock for a moment, and then were filled in tenderness a moment later.   
"Now have a seat, get comfortable," Serena said as she motioned him over to the couch. "And while you're there get some air tickets," she handed him the phone, "the number's on the table."  
For the next forty-five minutes, Darien made a few calls and watched T.V, while Serena prepared 'food'- in her sense....  
"OK here we go," She said as she set two plates on the coffee table in front of Darien. The plates consisted of something that resembled curry, and some rice. "I know it's not the greatest presentation, but try it, I'm sure you'll like it."  
"Here we go..." Darien said as he took the fork she handed him. "Hey, this isn't bad," Darien said with a mouthful of food.  
Serena smiled, "I'll get us some water. Do you have to take any medicine?"  
"Yea just a couple of pills for about a month. And then I have to go back for a check-up."  
"I'm just glad you didn't die on me there, knowing me I probably couldn't have been able to handle it."  
"Since when did you start to care about me so much?" Darien asked her.  
"Since I thought I'd lost you," Serena replied, staring straight into his eyes.  
After dinner they went out into the bedroom and started talking over two bowls of chocolate ice cream.   
"Where'd we get all this food," Darien asked as he took a bite.  
"From the store, duh!"  
He started laughing.  
"Well I was sort of trying to find things to keep me busy while you were in the coma. You have no idea how hard that was on me."  
Darien reached over and gave her a small hug. They finished desert, and Serena put away the bowls.   
  
The two fell asleep in each other's arms soon after that.  
  
  
  
~*END*~  
So what'd you guys think??? Should I continue? I know this was probably short too, but I got homework all right! LoL, sorry, got a little carried away....Please tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate feedback :) And while you're waiting for the next chapter- if I decide to continue with the story- READ MY OTHER STORIES!! Please, I want to know what you guys think!! OK I'm done pleading now, Ja Ne!  
~*Serena*~ 


	9. New Beginnings

Ok Hello minna-chan! Here's the next chapter...hehee. I know it tool a while, but i was busy. Anyway, the rest of this story is probably going to be pure fluff, I'll have to see where I can take it.... Well enjoy!!  
  
  
~*Fate*~  
Chapter 9:  
New Beginnings  
  
  
Darien woke up the next morning feeling better than ever, when he looked next to him, he knew why. 'Gosh how can anyone be so beautiful' he thought.   
The sun was pouring in from the window, and illuminated Serena's hair, making it look like a pile of gold. He reached over to run his fingers through, then a sudden idea popped into is head.   
He bent his down, close to her face, inches away from her lips...  
  
  
Moved to the side a bit and screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" at the highest pitch a grown man like him could reach.  
  
Serena jumped up of the bed, "WHAT THE HELL??"  
She reached up and stated poking at her hair. When her vision returned, and she could see and hear properly, she looked down to find Darien rolling on the bed laughing his ass off.   
"Baka!" She yelled, "is that any way to wake up someone?!"  
  
Seeing as how she didn't get any responses out of him except some more laughter, she picked up a pillow and jumped on him, shoving it in his face.  
  
"Alright, that's it," he mumbled, grabbing the other pillow. "You're in for it now!"  
  
"Aah!" Serena got up and tried to run, but he pulled her back down to the bed. He turned around and started tickling her, when of course she retaliated in equal measure.  
Between shoving pillows in each other's faces, and an all out tickle fest, the two calmed down and were sprawled over the bed.  
  
"Well I haven't done that in quite a few years now..." Serena mumbled.  
"Yea right meatball head, I'm sure you and your friends still get into a fit of giggles and swoon whenever you see a hot guy or find lipstick that's 20% off at the store something."  
"Oh shut up," she mumbled, "besides who says its bad to live and be young every now and then!"  
"I have feeling something was supposed to happen today..." He said, changing the subject.  
"Well," Serena answered, looking over at the clock on the bedside table, "We have a flight to catch in a few hours if that's what you mean..."  
Darien just grumbled as he stumbled out of the bed.  
"Enough fun and games now, come on, we gotta pack and other stuff..." He trailed off and started scratching his head, "Where the hell's my suitcase?"  
  
Serena chuckled and pointed across the room, "check under the blanket over there."  
"Hey it's one o'clock, we sort of slept in pretty late."  
"Really meatball head? I'm glad you found the ability to ready a clock."  
"Wow someone's a grouch in the morning... Tell ya what, you can have your shower first."  
Darien just shook his head and walked into the bathroom with some clothes, "Try and get something done while I'm in there."  
"Sure thing, I'm getting room service, I'm starved!"  
The only response was a door slamming shut. Serena chuckled, 'Gosh I love annoying his, a lot of satisfaction...' She thought.  
  
~*Fifteen minutes later*~  
Darien stepped out in a T-shirt and a pair of boxers, "You're up," he said.  
"Aww man, I just ordered our food!"  
"Fine, at least pack up your stuff."  
"I don't even have a lot to pack..."  
:: Sigh::  
In about thirty minutes the food came up, Serena had ordered some soda, and a wide array of Japanese food, including curry, rice, and a whole tray of appetizers. (AN: yea I know they're staying at Hilton hotel, just pretend it's a Japanese one.)  
"Jee meatball head, I think you have enough food to feed a third world country."  
"Yea well I think you have enough money to save a few third world countries from poverty, so just shut-up and eat!"  
"Hello...someone's fiesty..."  
"Nope just hungry."  
Darien chuckled.  
Darien heard Serena giggle, and he looked up.  
"What is it?"  
"Uuuuuuuhmmm... nothing," Serena was trying hard to cover her laughter.  
"Spill it!" Darien commanded, a little exasperated by the hysterical giggling beauty in front of him.  
"Well I just didn't think that uhm," :: giggle giggle:: "ahem um...hehe," :: fit of giggles::  
Darien grew agitated every second...  
"Well that rose print boxers were your style!" Serena bursted out laughing after she finished her comment.  
Darien just sighed. "Yea well normal ladies enjoy flowers.."  
"Whatever happened to 'well I haven't found anyone worth my time'?" Serena asked him, mimicking his voice.  
"Well there was someone, but turns out she doesn't appreciate my boxers much...."  
"Like you appreciate my hairstyle?" She shot back at him.  
"Exactly," Darien said, giving her his famous quirky grin.  
"Ya know, you really are impossible."  
"I guess we have something in common then," he said.  
"Dan dan daaaaaaaaan!"  
"Um...great sound affects meatball head. Good gods we have to be at the airport in like two hours, go get ready!"  
"Calm down calm down," Serena said as she got up, "it's not the end of the world."  
"When it's something concerning you, I wouldn't be surprised if the next apocalypse arrived any second now."  
The only reply he received was a pillow hitting him on the head.  
"Oh no… we are not going through this again," Darien said as he got up. He walked towards Serena who was standing at the bedroom doorway, and took her arm.  
"Come on young lady," he said, "You're getting into that shower right this second."  
"Yes mommy."  
'My gosh she's aggravating,' Darien thought to himself after closing the bathroom door.  
  
  
~*45 minutes later*~  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Darien was banging on the bathroom door, "Serena?? Are you still alive in there?? Hurry up!"  
"Hey a girl's gotta take her time!"   
"Woman if we miss that plane I'm gonna be really pissed!"  
"Jee you certainly didn't learn any manners in college!" Serena yelled at him as she stepped out of the bathroom- trying desperately to hold up her towel.  
"Sorry Sere, I just got carried away."  
"Fine I suppose I'll have to forgive you."  
Darien chuckled, "Now hurry up and get ready."  
Serena just sighed and shut the bedroom door behind him. She decided to ask about the locket he'd bought later. But then again, it wasn't any of her business, 'Maybe I should just forget I even saw it,' she thought.  
~*Thirty Minutes Later*~  
"Serena!! The plane is leaving in about a half an hour, we still have to get to the airport, go through baggage checking and all that good old stuff and board the plane! Are you planning on gracing me with your presence in the near future!?" Darien was yelling by the time he finished speaking.  
"Sheesh!" Serena stepped out of the room, her suitcase and other bags trailing behind. "You can be an old man sometimes."  
"And you can be a five year old kid at all times!"  
"Ugh I didn't ask for your master opinion on my personality baka! You don't even know the real me, don't judge people unless you know them inside out!"  
"Perhaps you should follow your own advice every now and then!"  
"Shut up you jerk, what do you know?"  
"A lot more than you, and look who's judging who now!"  
"Well in my opinion you could use a slap of reality!"  
"In my opinion you have no clue what spending your childhood in an orphanage, having to work for everything, living a life devoid of love and friendship until people see that you have money is like! SO don't tell me what reality is! You've had an easy go-lucky life, friends everywhere, FAMILY, always having someone you can count on- I've been living in reality, and you just exist in your innocent fantasies about the world."  
"Well I'm sorry no one was there to wipe away your tears." Serena was back inside the bedroom, and slammed the door shut.  
'Oh my god, what did I just do?' Serena's hand flew to her head. 'Ok calm down,' she thought, 'Just go back out there apologize for everything you've said, and go get on that airplane!'  
She opened the door hesitantly; Darien was putting all the bags by the door.  
"I called a cab about 15 minutes ago, it should be here by now," he said.  
"Dare I'm sor…."  
"Come on, we'll miss our flight."  
Serena hung her head in defeat and helped him carry the bags down to the lobby. Serena got a sinking feeling in her stomach when the cab pulled up, both Darien and Serena were hesitant to get in but eventually they were both settled in.  
"Dare listen, I'm sorry, I said a lot of stuff I didn't mean." Serena held her breath, waiting to hear what his reply would be.  
"It's ok Sere, I think we both did." He smiled at her, "Friends?"  
Serena smiled back, "Friends. Now lets just hope you can stay out of the hospital from now on."  
  
  
They barely made the flight, being two of the last people to board. Once they were seated, Serena let out s deep sigh.  
"Well that was a close call."  
"Tell me about it."  
  
~*END*~  
Next chapter will be up soon, I know this one really didn't too much happening in it, but I still posted it so that you guys won't be waiting for so long. Well tell me what you think!  
Ja Ne!  
~*Serena*~ 


	10. Can't Be Coincidence

HiHi! Ok to clear some things up, Sere and Darien are in Eastern Tokyo- I've realized that I switched from Eastern Tokyo to Kyoto- yea well sorry for the confusion. Here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy ;)  
  
Fate  
Chap. 10  
  
Can't be Coincidence  
  
  
  
He smiled at her, "Friends?"  
Serena smiled back, "Friends. Now lets just hope you can stay out of the hospital from now on."  
  
  
The ride was short. It ended too quickly for Serena. Funny, she thought, at the beginning of all of this, she hated flying, and now she wished she could've spent hours on that plane. In that one hour, she realized what she'd been missing before Darien came into her life. He made her feel so special, beautiful and loved. Of course she didn't even know if he loved her or not. She knew that as soon as the plane landed, her and Darien would have to part ways. Oh, how was she going to survive?   
  
Darien felt something along the same line as Serena. They walked solemnly towards baggage to pick up their suitcases.   
"So what hotel are you staying in?" he asked her tentatively.  
"Oh I didn't even bother to check," she replied. "They said that everything should be ready for me when I get here." She started rummaging through her purse, "Ah! Here we go," Serena pulled out a half-folded envelope.   
"Let's see, this little slip says that I'm staying at the Savoy, and all I have to do is present this slip at the main desk. What about you, where are you staying?" She asked, turning to Darien. They were now at the front of the airport, outside.  
"I told Aaron to get me reservations somewhere, I'll have to call him and check exactly where though. Of course I missed most of the meetings I had down here, hopefully he was able to reschedule them." Darien pulled out his cell phone, and dialed his company's number. He asked to be put through to Aaron. "One second," he mouthed to Serena.  
Darien asked Aaron where he'd gotten reservations for, after a few seconds, Darien said, "You've got to be kidding me!"  
"But boss you said that the Savoy was the one place you actually enjoyed after your last time there, I mean, I could always get you another hotel..." Aaron's voice trailed of the phone.  
"No no," replied Darien quickly, "That's alright. Make sure to email the new meeting schedule to me OK?" With that, Darien hung up the phone. He looked at Serena and gave her a sheepish smile.  
"Tell me Serena, now that we're friends, how much time are you willing to spend with me?" Darien took Serena's arm and started leading her towards the curb where they could get a cab.  
"Well, I.........I don't know Darien, what do you mean? I mean now after I've gotten to know you, I think that I might actually like you a little bit. But why do you ask?"  
"Because," he replied coolly, "We're staying in the same hotel."  
  
The cab pulled up, and they put their bags in the trunk.   
Serena couldn't be happier; she didn't have to part ways with Darien after all!  
"You know I'm starting to think that there's some underlying scheming force in all of this," Serena started. They were on their way to the hotel, and they'd decided to rent a car for the two weeks they'd be down there.   
"In what?" Asked Darien.  
"Well think about it, being seated next to each other on the plane, having to share a hotel room, being in a car accident together, going to the same destination, and then being in the same hotel!"  
"Yea I think you're right," Darien cut it, "...you must be bad luck in it's truest form!"  
"Oh shut up." Serena said, lightly punching him in the arm.  
A few minutes later they were at the hotel. Serena and Darien checked in, their hotel rooms were across from each other. Both were on the 7th floor. Their two rooms seemed almost identical, a living room right when you entered, a hallway towards the left leading to the bedroom with a bathroom as well, and a kitchen to the left- when you enter. An array of fruits and flowers was arranged on the coffee table in the living room. It was equipped with plush white couches, a TV set, and a fireplace in the corner. Serena's room contained a balcony at the back of the living room. All in all, they were both suited with extremely nice accommodations.  
  
After getting settled in, Serena went through everything she had to do while she was down here. She realized that Darien could be of great use to her, she could definitely get some inside stuff if she tagged along with him. 'Yeah right Serena,' her mind screamed at her, 'we all know that's not the only reason you want to just 'tag' along.' Hey it couldn't hurt right?' Serena kept telling herself that as she walked across the hallway and knocked on Darien's door.  
  
::KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK::  
  
Darien opened the door while pulling on dress shirt. His hair was disheveled and damp. 'He must have just gotten out of the shower' Damn, how could a man be so ruggedly handsome? 'Calm down Serena, be calm, wait.... why am I here?' Her stomach was doing flips, and her heart felt as if it had simply stopped beating. 'What's happening to me? Get a hold of yourself!" Her mind screamed at her.  
"Uh...um...I..hi, um....yea..."   
Darien wondered what in god's name was wrong with her. Her face was covered with a faint pink blush, and she kept on shifting from one foot to the other.  
"Uh, hi," he replied, "Wanna come inside?"  
Serena didn't realize it, but she had already walked in during her stuttered greeting.   
"Go ahead have a seat, I'll be right back," Darien told her.   
Serena took a seat on the edge of the white couch, and folded her hands in her lap. Darien had disappeared down the hallway, she could hear some rummaging, and he came in again- this time wearing a pair of black dress pants. The pale green shirt was still left unbuttoned, and Lord, her breath caught in her throat.   
"So what's up?" He asked calmly.  
'How can he be so in control?' She thought.  
"Oh now I remember what I was here for!" Serena mentally slapped herself. 'Idiot! Of course you know why you're here, no point in announcing it to the world!'  
"Well I'm glad..." Darien was starting to get a little worried, but he didn't let on. 'She's acting really strange.'   
"How come you're all dressed up?" She asked.  
"Oh, I have to go to this dinner party, meet a few business people, try and swap some deals, that's all. Same old boring stuff." Darien replied. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of cold water, was it just him, or did Serena look down right attractive in that pale blue dress? And the length was too short to do his male mind any good.   
"What are your plans tonight?" He asked her, trying to start up conversation instead of taking her to the bedroom then and there.  
"Actually I don't have any…" she replied, hoping he'd catch on.  
He didn't.  
"Oh, ok," he didn't know where to go from there. Serena was staring at her feet, and looked extremely forlorn. Darien immediately felt as though he should do something, but he didn't know what was bothering her.  
"I'd love it if you came along with me, but I don't know what you'll do there."  
He was half way through his sentence when she bounded to her feet and said, "I'll go get ready."  
"Ok" he said to the swinging door. 'Hmm maybe she was just bored.'  
  
About thirty minutes later, Serena was walking out the door to meet Darien. He swore his heart skipped a beat. Hell it stopped and fell to the pit of his stomach. She looked exquisite, magical. He couldn't find a word worthy enough to suit her. She'd worn her hair down, some of it clipped at the base of her neck with a white string of pearls. It looked so smooth, he wanted to reach out and touch the spun gold. Her makeup was light, and she had small diamond studs adorning her ears. She wore a shimmering light pink dress that stopped at her ankles. The color was so light it looked more peach than pink. The dress clung to her in all he right places, and Darien was afraid what he might do to any other man who dared to even look at her. It was modestly low-cut, with short tie sleeves that revealed her smooth shoulders.   
She smiled at him.   
He thought he'd gone to heaven.  
Serena started shivering under his intense gaze, "Is this ok, or should I go and change?"  
It was Darien's turn now to choke on his words. "y…you l…look magnificent. No, you don't have to change." He tried to contain his laughter, hadn't anyone ever told her how beautiful she was? What was she thinking asking him if she should go change? Women, he decided, were too self-conscious of themselves.   
"Thank you," she replied, "ready to go?"  
"Yea. I rented a car, so we won't have to use a cab to go everywhere. You should probably rent one too."  
When the reached the garage of the hotel, he opened the door of the car for her. 'Of course it's a sports car', she thought as she smiled to herself.  
"So where is it that we're going?"  
"It's not far," he said, "a lot of the owners and representatives of computer companies, and some other businesses as well will be there. It's an annual meet for people to advertise their business, and strike some deals. Maybe you can get someone to subscribe to that magazine thing."  
Serena burst out laughing, "That was actually one of the reasons I tagged along with you!"  
"Why meatball head, I do believe you just did some evil scheming…" Darien said, looking over to her and feigning a hurt look. In truth t did sting a bit knowing that she was only coming for business purposes and not to be with him.  
Serena laughed, "Don't get me wrong, I want to spend time with you, but this just happens to be a plus. Besides I'm saving you from a few hours of utter boredom!"  
The sting was gone. "We're here," Darien said, and parked the car.   
It was a tall, nice looking building, Serena decided. Lamps lined the staircase up to the main door, and the plate glass windows that seemed to touch the clouds reflected the many lights of Tokyo.   
"Care to grace me with your presence, and allow me to be your escort madam?" Darien opened the door, and bowed in front of her, holding his hand out. Serena giggled as she accepted his hand. The sound of her laughter seemed to be so melodious; he never wanted it to end.  
  
It took about twenty minutes for the place to get into full swing, but when it started, Serena was very excited. Darien introduced her to so many people, she didn't remember the names of half of them, and she'd already arranged for more interviews the next day.   
  
Usually at these things, Darien put up with formalities, and was out of there at the quickest possible moment, but tonight he decided, he was actually enjoying himself. 'If only a little bit,' he thought in his arrogant way. It was Serena's enthusiasm and charisma that kept him from leaving early. It was a fact that the two actually stayed throughout the whole time. He made a few more deals than usual as well, but of course he could have done so in the past if he'd tried. 'Oh get off it Darien,' he told himself, 'it's all because of her.' All in all the night was a complete success, and by the end, he was down right exhausted. He'd been trying to keep track of Serena the whole time. Of course that wasn't hard since he couldn't take his eyes off of her for more that 2 seconds. Several people had commented to him that he seemed preoccupied. How could anyone not be preoccupied? He thought. Whenever he'd see a young man, new to the business world approach Serena, and pretend to be interested in what she was saying, instead of how she looked- it set his blood boiling. Hell, any man even sparing a glance at her set his blood boiling. That's why'd he'd made an attempt to stay with her throughout the evening, and introduce her to everyone. He was sure he'd probably scared the life out of some people with the way he'd glared at them. Serena didn't even seem to notice the stir she was causing. It's true that the woman didn't realize her own appeal. He'd been close to even turning down a buyer because of the way he'd flirted with Serena. And Darien was even more upset that she wasn't upset about it. 'I'm acting like a lovesick fool,' Darien thought. 'Because you are a lovesick fool,' his mind screamed back at him. 'Am not, am I?' he asked himself. 'Great, now I'm having conversations with myself!'   
Serena and Darien were walking towards the car while Darien though of all this. He opened the door for Serena, who seemed to be a little less enthusiastic than she was about five minutes ago. Darien didn't seem to notice. The reason for Serena's uneasiness was Darien though. The look on his face was downright mean! Oh, he was upset all right, the scowl on his face, and the dark look that had come over his eyes were telling indications. She had taken one look at him on their way out of the building, and had stopped talking immediately.   
Neither said a word to each other for a few minutes. The silence was killing Serena.  
"Aww Darien, come on, it wasn't so bad was it? I mean, we both got what we set out for, well I got more than I expected, and I think you did too."  
Darien looked over to her. She looked nervous, and guilt. He immediately felt repentance for his feelings; after all, it wasn't her fault that he was being jealous and possessive.   
"No Sere, it wasn't bad at all, I had a good time, for once." Darien chuckled, "I'm glad you came."  
"Then quit your frowning."  
"I'm sorry," he said, "It's just…" He was having trouble explaining his feelings, when he himself had trouble understanding them. "Hell woman, do you even realize how damned beautiful you are?!" 'Well nothing like being blunt,' he thought.   
A strong blush crept up to Serena's cheeks.  
"Uh...th…thank you." She stuttered. She looked at Darien, and she almost choked to keep from laughing. The man was staring at the road as if it was his worse enemy! Serena leaned over and gave him a small peck at the corner of his mouth, and then went back to staring outside the window.   
'The woman's going to drive me daft,' thought Darien.   
"Say Serena," Darien began, "Wanna go out for some ice-cream?"  
Now Serena was not one to turn down an offer like that, but this was a bit much…  
"Uh Dare," she said, giving him a look as if he's gone crazy, "It's almost midnight."  
"Oh what? Does the lovely princess have to be home before 12? Besides when did meatball head ever turn down ice-cream?"  
"Ok Darien………….. Whatever you say."   
"Did anyone ever tell you that you're an interesting guy?" She said a few minutes later.   
They pulled up to a small ice-cream parlor about five minutes away from their hotel. The pair just settled on getting a box of some homemade ice cream and eating it at the hotel. A little while later, they were settled in Serena's apartment, in front of the fire place, with two bowls of hot fudge sundae ice cream. Both didn't say anything for a long while. Serena even got up and put away her bowl. The two were content to sit there and enjoy each other's company.   
"Serena?" Darien asked.   
"Hm?"  
"I have to go and meet this advertising manager tomorrow for dinner, to see if he wants to sponsor us. Would you go with me? I mean if you don't have anything else planned…" 


End file.
